The ball and socket joints of the human body (e.g., hip joint and shoulder joint) have soft tissue (e.g., acetabular labrum or glenoid labrum) affixed to the socket of the ball and socket joint (e.g., the acetabulum or glenoid cavity). This soft tissue can become damaged over time either through genetic defects, normal wear and tear, or through injury (e.g., sports-related injuries, impacts, or falls).
U.S. Pat. No. 8,920,497 B2 refers to a method and instrumentation for acetabular labrum reconstruction. US Pat. Pub. No. 2013/0345749 A1 refers to knotless suture anchors and methods of tissue repair.